Star Wars vs. Star Trek: The Rivalry Continues (DVD)
| rating = not rated | language = English (DD 5.1) | subtitles = English | time = 80 minutes (NTSC) | reference = | menu = Star Wars vs. Star Trek The Rivalry Continues DVD menu.jpg }} (Prime Video) |dfaz = Yes |dfyt = Yes }} Star Wars vs. Star Trek: The Rivalry Continues is a 2000, independently produced, documentary running for 50 minutes, and released in December 2001 as a DVD along with 30 minutes worth of special features, one of the two included dealing with the opening of the Las Vegas Star Trek: The Experience attraction. It was an outing in the larger Hollywood Rivals series, though deviated from its primary focus of highlighting the purported rivalries between individual Hollywood performers, rather pitting two successful science-fiction franchises, Star Trek and Star Wars, against each other instead. The worldwide popularity both franchises achieved since their respective inceptions had been such, that they have become firmly part of universal pop culture to this day, as is amply evidenced by the recent and hugely popular, heavily Star Trek and Star Wars referencing sitcom The Big Bang Theory (2007-2019) in particular. Nonetheless, ever since the first 1977 Star Wars film installment was released, there had been a definite rivalry between the two franchises, especially among their respective fanbases. Particularly intense in the early decades, flaring up again when the Star Wars prequel trilogy premiered, starting in 1999 with The Phantom Menace shortly after the premiere of , the rivalry was such, that it in itself became part of popular culture. As such, the production of this documentary has in itself effectively become a tangible manifestation of this pop culture element. Predominantly narrated, the documentary is interlaced with mostly archival interviews excerpts with cast and production crew from both franchises, divulging their takes on, and experiences with both respective franchises and their fanbases. Aside from the DVD, the 50-minute documentary proper is currently available on Amazon Prime in both the much later reissued digital Video-on-Demand rental, and retail download formats. An uploaded version is presently also available on the video sharing website . Summary ;From the DVD insert back cover :For years, ''STAR WARS fan have squared off against STAR TREK fans over which space fantasy is the better choice. As a result, both franchises have been embroiled in a continuing battle for merchandise sales, publicity and box-office receipts. The science-fiction genre has never seen anything like it and, as these fictional universes continue to expand, the competition seems to be never ending. Star Wars vs. Star Trek: The Rivalry Continues compares the space opera worlds of George Lucas and Gene Roddenberry for a one-of-a-kind intergalactic documentary. It traces the origin and development of STAR TREK from conception to the spin-offs and film series. It also takes an in-depth look at STAR WARS from its sci-fi influences in the past to its continuing box-office clout. Interviews with such stars as William Shatner, George Lucas, Leonard Nimoy, Anthony Daniels, Bill Dee Williams, Carrie Fisher, James Doohan and many more help to explain the amazing phenomenon. Whether you're a Trekkie or a Jedi Knight, this is one show you won't want to miss!'' :Star Wars Premiere/The Star Trek Experience: Collectors' bonus! Enjoy the comprehensive coverage of the 1997 re-release of ''STAR WARS and the opening of the Las Vegas attraction THE STAR TREK EXPERIENCE. Also included are the complete interviews with Carrie Fisher, Harrison Ford, Liam Neeson, Leonard Nimoy and William Shatner.'' Production credits ;Produced by *Dante J. Pugliese ;Narrated by *Greg O'Neil ;Written by *Jeff Miller ;Edited by *Stefania Picconi ;Research *Jeff Miller *Stefania Picconi ;Production Controller *Jeanette Pugliese ;Chief Engineer *Eduardo Eguia *Dibildox ;Music Supervisor *Pat Britt ;Sound Engineer *Byron De Lear ;Original Music by *Byron De Lear ;Dubbing Technician *Troy Szebin ;Assistant Editor *Eric Hunter ;Vault Manager *Jessica Kusher ;Footage Courtesy of *Passport Stock Footage *Altmeier & Altmeier *Las Vegas News Bureau *Universal News Library *Strout Productions ;Special thanks to ::note: only ''Star Trek affiliated cast and crew *Michael Ansara *James Doohan *Michael Dorn *Michael Forest *Jill Ireland *Gary Lockwood *Barbara Luna *Nichelle Nichols *Leonard Nimoy *Tim Russ *William Shatner *Lisa Wilcox *Robert Wise *Celeste Yarnall ;DVD Authoring *Cristyan Cadena ;©2000 Passport International Productions See also *''The Toys That Made Us'' |next=''TNG Season 1 DVD|next2= }} Category:Documentaries Category:Star Trek and pop culture